This Task Order activity is focused on reimbursing Investigators and Pathologists for their time to provide data and bio-specimens per the trial requirements. Patients that choose to participate in the Lifestyle and Past Medical History Survey will also receive a payment. This Task Order shall require close collaboration with the CTSU Core Contractor, the BCR and the NCI?s Office of Cancer Complementary and Alternative Medicine (OCCAM) to identify when an Investigator or Pathologist or Patient should be reimbursed. The CTSU Core contractor shall coordinate all data collection and management activities with the clinician utilizing OPEN (https://open.ctsu.org/open/logonForm.open;jsessionid=7F2C05CDC3C10F999C1FC3EA138B50E4) and Rave (http://www.mdsol.com/products/rave_overview.htm). The BCR will coordinate with the pathologist including obtaining a Material Transfer Agreement (MTA), specimen shipment and collection, and Whole Exome Sequencing (WES) activities. OCCAM will coordinate the patient survey activities and inform the CTSU when a participant is eligible for reimbursement. Leveraging the established standardized CTSU infrastructure to provide central coordination and tracking of Investigator reimbursement activities will facilitate rapid trial implementation; reduce the burden on participating Investigators; and reduce overall cost to the Government.